Pecadores
by Levy-Chama
Summary: Ambos volvieron a pecar. Siendo traicionados por aquel tan hablado y manoseado sentimiento. Que a veces era dulce como la miel y otras tan doloroso como la peor de las torturas.


**Pecadores.**

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon claramente no me pertenece. Yo solo juego con sus personajes y los someto a extrañas situaciones por gusto personal xD

**Advertencias:** CrackShipping. Una mala redacción y una trama sin sentido…

**Shipping:** **AmberShipping (Gold x Yellow)**

**Notas:** Lo que está apunto de leer querida personita, es algo que escribí por aburrimiento. Tan solo presioné mis dedos sobre el teclado y sin darme cuenta llegué a esta extraña conclusión. No puedo asegurar que le guste el one-shot. Está advertido.

* * *

– Es enserio Gold, por favor ya detén tus bromas. No son divertidas.- Habla tímidamente una rubia chica. Se contenía de sollozar, ya que, no podía creer que tan cruel podía ser el destino que se burlaba de sus sentimientos restregándole una falsa esperanza en todo el rostro.

– ¿Qué bromas, senpai? – Responde confundido el responsable del silencioso sufrimiento de la pequeña, pero mayor, chica.

– Tú sabes cuál. Esa idea tuya que haz estado repitiéndome todo el día.- Apretando los puños termina de recitar su oración Yellow. El nudo poco a poco se formaba en su garganta, impidiéndole continuar formulando más palabras.

– ¡Qué cruel Yellow-senpai!- Exclama Gold llevando una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón, haciendo como si un dolor estuviera tratando de apaciguar. – ¿Por qué cree que mi declaración es una broma?

La rubia abre los ojos con sorpresa, quedando por medio segundo perpleja con la pregunta de su kouhai. Inhaló hasta el tope de sus pulmones y exhaló suavemente. Dejando que el nudo se aflojase un poco, para poder resbalar su respuesta.

– A esa broma me refería, Gold. Sabes que ya he sufrido el dolor de un corazón roto. Tú eres muy importante para mí y no quiero que las cosas acaben mal entre nosotros por tus locas ideas.- El nudo dolía, dolía como nunca pensó. Sentía que alguien le estaba estrangulando sin piedad. Sus ojos empezaban a escocer, por lo que parpadeo para disimular aquella molestia.

Yellow no podía darse el lujo de creer en las palabras de Gold. No conociéndolo como le hacía. Después de que Red rechazara su confesión por que no la veía de otra manera más que una buena amiga. Destrozada no sabía cómo reaccionar y al único pilar de apoyo que tuvo en ese tiempo de desazón fue a Gold. Quién en la misma situación que ella le hizo compañía. Mientras poco a poco sus heridas iban cicatrizando cada vez más en la compañía del otro. Siendo inseparables, convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo. Solo que Yellow volvió a caer gracias a la misma piedra, la cual la quiso volver a enamorar; con la diferencia que esta vez estaba cautivada por una dorada mirada.

Gold la miró serio. Su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción más que una escasa y poco expresiva mueca.

– Yo también sufrí cuando Crystal me rechazó ¿Y qué? Estoy aquí sano. Volviendo a arriesgarme por la chica que me gusta. Volví a cometer el mismo error, pequé al enamorarme de mi mejor amiga.- Gold bajó su mirada. Apretó en puños sus mano, volviendo sus nudillos blancos y luego hizo algo que Yellow no espero. Le sonrió. Una gran, bonita y brillante sonrisa. – No me arrepiento de ello. Ni ayer, ni hoy, ni mañana. Me volví a enamorar de una gran chica, a la cual le pedí que fuera mi novia; entonces Yellow ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – Una galán sonrisa se manifestó ahora en el rostro del gallardo chico. La mayor se sintió derretir por esa mueca ¿Dónde Gold había aprendido a decir tan lindas palabras? Temblorosa acerco su mano a la manga del chaleco del chico, agarrando un trozo de tela entre sus delgados dedos y murmuró.

– Entonces los dos somos unos pecadores, pero unos pecadores correspondidos.- Finalizó la chica, subiendo su mirada para encontrarse con la de su enamorado. Sonriéndole feliz y contradiciendo a sus emociones al mismo tiempo que lloraba. Gold con delicadeza tomó el rostro de porcelana de la mayor y susurró unas palabras sobre sus labios, las cuales se las llevó el viento. Mientras ambos compartían un dulce beso al sentirse completos.

"_No me importaría irme al infierno si estoy junto a ti. Porque eso ya no sería el infierno, sería el paraíso. Mí paraíso…"_

* * *

**Nunca **me siento a gusto con mi resultado final ._. Pero tampoco encuentro qué corregir para mejorarlo…

Pero bueno, se despide esta confusa chica que gusta de evadir sus responsabilidades como _"escritora_" con otros proyectos ;3

**¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Hey tú!, ¡Sí tú quién está detrás de aquella pantalla leyendo esto! ¿Quieres dedicarle un one-shot a tu personaje favorito de Pokémon Special o alguna versión de los juegos? ¡Pues puedes hacerlo y ganar un sensual premio -o disfrutar de la sana competencia y la bella actividad de recrearse disfrutando de escribir c:- en el foro de DexHolders del Prof. Oak [Link en mi nada hermoso perfil]**

_~ ¡Cuidado! Se acerca el fin. Las vacas espaciales están más cerca de invadir nuestro planeta. No bebas leche, con ella usan control mental sobre ti ~_


End file.
